Support for the 14th annual meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Immunology (ASRI) is requested. The meeting will be held June 22-25, 1994 at the Sheraton-Society Hill Hotel in Philadelphia, PA under the joint sponsorship of the ASRI and Thomas Jefferson University, Jefferson Medical College. The aim of the annual meeting of the ASRI has always been to bring together individuals involved in basic or clinical research in reproductive immunology and related fields, and in the clinical practice of this discipline, in order to educate each other and conference attendees through presentation of state-of-the-art research and ideas. The rationale for this is that it is a very efficient way to communicate new findings and to facilitate transfer of bench research to the clinic. In addition, the format will stimulate exchange of ideas between clinicians and researchers and lead to experimental approaches that might not otherwise be conceived. The meeting consists of 5 plenary sessions and a poster session. The 5 plenary sessions address 1) Cellular interactions at the maternal fetal interface 2) Immunological disorders in pregnancy 3) Immunology of contraception 4) Gamete antigens 5) Autoimmunity in pregnancy. In each session there is an introductory lecture by a prominent researcher in reproductive immunology or a related field. This is followed by 6 selected abstracts presented from the podium, and then two 1/2 hour lectures on current clinical or basic research by selected faculty. The faculty consists of 16 individuals chosen by consensus of a panel of experts in reproductive immunology. These individuals are all internationally known for the excellence of their work. Session chairpersons have been selected for their knowledge of the session topic plus their known ability to stimulate constructive exchange between speakers and audience. Adequate time and space has been allotted for the poster session which will allow personal interaction among established and young investigators. All speakers and session chairpersons have accepted the invitations to participate. The program and abstracts will be published in the issue of the American Journal of Reproductive Immunology that immediately precedes the meeting.